The next UltimateX
by Shadow Scythe2
Summary: A 15 year old boy had an ambition to become the worlds greatest zoid pilot, unfortunately he joined the Blitz team.
1. A new member of the Blitz team

Shadow Scythe: I can't believe it my first chap done Wahoo! *^__^*  
  
A new member of the Blitz team and another Liger?  
  
The Blitz team had just won another battle against the champ team and they were celebrating until doctor Toros had an announcement. " Guys guess what?" he said "I know another battle." Said Bit but he was wrong "another weapon?" said Leena and she was wrong too. "This is easy another Zoid" said Brad, he was wrong too "I know another team member" Jamie guessed right. "That's right Jamie we have another member everyone I'd like you to meet Sam," said the doc. "um hi," said Sam "what kind of Zoid do you have?" asked Bit "well I made it myself but the Zoid battle commission have grouped it as a Liger type" said Sam "let's see it" said Bit They all checked out the Zoid. It had blue claws, a kind of lightning bolt on its back and seven tails with blades on the end of them. " That Zoid looks like no other Zoid in the world and only a tiny bit like a Liger," said Brad, " my Zoid is highly powerful with a similar attack to that laser claw thing except 10 times more powerful I call it the Buster claw," replied Sam " Then before we challenge anyone I challenge you to an unofficial battle right here on the spot," Bit couldn't resist a challenge.  
  
The next day at 10:00. The Doc had just started the battle and the Liger 0 was charging towards Sam's Liger, the battle went on for 1 hour and both Zoids were exhausted. Finally Bit charged at Sam "Strike Laser claw!" but Sam was prepared for him " Strike Buster claw!" both Zoids collided into each other and but the Liger 0 was lucky that the Liger blacked out as well as itself " I guess that means it's a tie, you were right you are good," admitted Bit but just then the Doc had news of another battle, it was against the Lightning Team, they still weren't satisfied with their defeat especially Jack. They started preparing Zoids and an hour before the battle the Liger & Sam were practicing.  
  
At the battlefield. "Battlefield 0982 Warning! This area is strictly prohibited to all non- competitors, battlefield set up area scanned, The Blitz team versus the Lightning team, Ready.. Fight! Leena wasn't in this battle because the Gun Sniper wasn't good against speedy Zoids. That left the three warriors to be: Bit, Brad & Sam. The first Lightning Saix charged at Brad but the Shadow Fox's smoke confused it Jack chose to charge at Sam first as he expected Bit to be harder but he underestimated him. Jack charged at full speed but the Liger dodged him everyone was surprised especially Jack. The lightning bolt like thing on the Liger's back glowed and shield covered the Liger. " This isn't just a shield, I can use it to boost, especially into others," said Sam with that he rammed into the Lightning Saix "Strike Buster Claw!" the Lightning Saix blacked out. Bit and Brad charged at their opponents "Strike Laser Claw!" their opponents were knocked out. " The battle is over the battle is over the winner is. the Blitz team!" exclaimed the judge  
Afterwards "I've finally decided on what to call my Liger," announced Sam,"what's it called Liger?" asked Bit. "No it's called the LigerSnike named after my old Zoid," "what!?" exclaimed Leena "where's your old Zoid" "I used to do Zoid racing and my old Zoid was what I used. It looked like a Lightning Saix except it was red and had more accessories it was called the Red Snike,"  
  
To be continued. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Shadow Scythe: well that was the first chapter of my first fic & for those who want to see what the LigerSnike looks like ( I drew it on computer so its not too detailed) ask me (by reviewing) and I'll Email it to you.  
  
Disclaimer:(I know it's a bit late): I don't own Zoids but I do own Sam, the LigerSnike and the Red Snike (he does come eventually) please don't use these characters without my permission thank you. 


	2. Return of Harry Champ

Shadow Scythe: Sorry for the delay I had an exam to pass oh yeah from now on I'm not going to write any more chapters until I get a minimum of 2 reviews per chap so hurry up & start reviewing  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids or anything on this site except this fic my other fic and all of my made up characters.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Return of Harry Champ  
Sam had been in a lot more battles since the Blitz team's defeat over the Lightning team and all of them they had won. But he still hadn't met some of the previous challengers of the Blitz team. For instance the Champ team, the Champ team were a lot better & Harry wasn't such a big loser anymore. In fact he was better than some of the best pilots on planet Zi..  
" Why is Leena accusing me of taking food off her plate without her noticing & throwing frying pans at me? Cuz I'm getting sick of it." groaned Sam, "Someone," said Brad looking at Bit, "always takes food from her & she can't help but blame anyone."  
" Why were you looking Bit when you said it," asked Sam he thought for a while then. "Bit Cloud! I'm going to pulverise no wait I'll make Leena pulverise you sucker!  
  
But Bit was saved when the Doc came & said they had another battle against the Champ team. " Could anyone explain to me who this Harry Champ is?" asked Sam.  
  
" Need an introduction about myself then I'll give it to you right now, my name is Harry Champ & I'm a man destined to be ...," Harry was interrupted by Bit " Haven't we been through this before?" " Well he hasn't so shut the * Censored! * up! Now where was I? Oh yes, my name is Harry Champ & I'm a man destined to be King!" "You just swore?!" gasped Sam " That's not the point okay! Now the point is I'm going to whip your * Censored! *," exclaimed Harry. "Oh my god you said the 'A' word?!" gasped Sam. " Oh shut up," said Harry "now where is that beautiful girl Leena?" " Beauty & Leena are two words that do not go together." Sam whispered to Brad "Right neither does brains & Bit." Brad whispered back "I heard that you know!" exclaimed Bit.  
An hour later..  
"You & I are going to show Harry who's boss right Liger?" asked Sam, his Zoid's was actually Liger Snike (he didn't change it even thought Bit thought it was a lame name) but he called him Liger because he couldn't be bothered to call him his full name, the Liger Snike growled in reply." You know Liger I should give you some power arsenals for you some day like Bit has for his Liger 0 I'm sure you'd like it, too bad I haven't got the money but I promise I'll get you power arsenals some day."  
At the battlefield...  
"Battle field 0982 I can't be stuffed to say the rest. Ready.. Fight!!!" growled dark judge. "What! Isn't that the dark judge but he only plays referee when we fight the Back Draft group (I hope I spelt it right) ." thought Bit " I can't seem to locate where Harry's Zoids are it's like he isn't using any, hang on I see these blurs charging at Bit & Sam and if I'm not mistaken they're Zoids but no Zoid is as fast as that." Jamie told the Doc. " Well think again," Harry's face appeared on the screen except he had those Back Draft visor things on his face," thanks to the Back Draft group I got the fastest Zoids there are," " You joined the Back Draft group just to get Leena?" asked Bit, "Well didn't Dr Laon do something similar?" replied Harry, " but he was a mental case!" exclaimed Brad, "well I don't care so shut the * Censored! * up!" Harry was so distracted by the conversation that he didn't realise that Bit, Brad & Sam were right behind him until Sebastian told him " Hey Sebastian where's Benjamin?" asked Harry after dodging them, "right there," pointed Sebastian, Benjamin wasn't paying attention to the battle he was busy looking at the judge" it's her!" he shouted to Harry" It's my love!" "His love????? "Asked Sam, " Benjamin is in love with one of the judges this one happens to be it." Explained Bit "It's her!" Benjamin kept repeating, "Oh well I'll finish you guys without Benjamin," said Harry but Sam had already planned a strategy, "Brad smash up Benjamin, Bit change to Liger 0 Jager & advance on Sebastian while I cream up Harry," he commanded. "Preparing to mobilise Liger 0 Jager!" roared Bit. Meanwhile Brad smashed Benjamin up & Sam charged at Harry "Strike Buster Claw!" he cried but Harry dodged him again. The lightning bolt on the Liger Snike's back glowed & the Zoid boosted straight at Harry, slowing his Zoid down. Next the Liger Snike's claw glowed & Sam cried out "Strike Buster Claw!" Harry's Zoid was knocked out of the match. Finally Bit (with Brad & Sam's help) knocked out Sebastian ending the match.  
" You already know the battle is over & who the winner is so why should I tell you?" moaned the dark judge before leaving.  
"Wahoo! We beat a mental case that had one of the fastest Zoids." exclaimed Sam  
To be continued..  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Shadow Scythe: if anyone thought there shouldn't be any humour tell me (by reviewing) and I'll take it out oh by the way sorry dark phoenix hunter (did I spell it right?) about the length I'll try to make longer next time. Oh yeah anybody please R & R my Digimon fic  
  
'Defenders of the Digital world'. By the way my first few chapters are basically prologues. For instance this chap was to introduce the fact that Harry joined the Back Draft group. I promise for the real action later. Well that's it for now. 


	3. The kidnapping of the Liger Snike

Shadow Scythe: thank you reviewers. By the way Josef Kainrad owns Dark BladeLiger.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this cartoon as usual so do I still have to say it?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Kidnapping of the Liger Snike  
  
After his loss Harry had a meeting with the count (he is the leader of the Back Draft Group right?). "We must somehow get the Liger 0." started the count, "no, the Liger Snike is stronger, I have witnessed it's power." Replied Harry, " which is why we need to get the Liger 0, if the Liger Snike is more powerful it will also be hard to capture."  
" Then meet my new invention .the paralysing ray! This gun is equipped to the Berserk Fury and disables it's foes for 1 hour, the Liger Snike is no match for it. Of course the Blitz team will follow us but I'll take care of that." He ended the conversation with that. He kept his word because a few days later at 6:00am Sam had cried out, "Nooooooooooooooo.  
  
Twenty minutes later...  
  
Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, cough, cough splutter!" he finally finished & woke the rest of the Blitz team up "Why did you just ruin my dream?!" Shouted Bit, "Liger's missing, why else would I shout out loud?" replied Sam, "Anyway can I borrow someone's Zoids to go after it?" "Forget it," replied Leena, "I'm coming too and so's everyone else." "But don't you have another Zoid?" asked Sam, "we do have that old wrecked up D-Bison not to mention the legs of the command wolf." Said Brad, " you still have something from the command wolf? I thought it burnt up." Answered Bit. "Who cares? Nothing is too broken for me I'll fix the D-Bison and attach the command wolf's legs to increase its speed I'll paint it red and rename it.. Command Bison!" Bit stifled a laugh "no offence but I think all the names you make up are just stupid."  
  
A little while later.  
  
"Okay guys let's go." Said Sam. They hadn't gone far when a strange Liger type Zoid attacked them (note this is not Dark Blade Liger) Harry's face appeared on the screen he had the visor thing on. "Welcome to your death except for you Leena. Hello again and be prepared to lose this Zoid is not any old Zoid it is the champ-mode-special Blade-Liger!" announced Harry, "this Zoid will blow up your Zoids in one shot it is highly powerful, super speedy with only the best boosters, it has only the best shield and is excellent with its accuracy!" " Yeah well get destroyed!" yelled Wild Eagle/Jamie, "the Wild Eagle is immortal!" " Not for long." Replied Harry and with that he smashed up the Raynos "Oh oh. Looks like the Wild Eagle ain't immortal anymore and nor do we stand a chance, if he just knocked down the Raynos in 1 shot no one but Bit will have a chance against him, if only Liger was here." Remarked Sam "How very encouraging," answered Leena sarcastically. "Come on Liger strike laser claw!" shouted Bit but it was no point, the champ-mode-special Blade-Liger (c-m-s Blade-Liger) just dodged it and fired at Bit. The Command Bison was having trouble too, Harry had blasted its legs so Sam could only stand there and fire, which was useless as the c-m-s Blade-Liger could easily dodge it. Leena was firing all over the place and sometimes hit Sam " What the **** do you think your doing Leena!" he cried out, "Have you gone psycho?!" The Gun Sniper didn't stand a chance it was knocked a few seconds later. "How are you going Brad?" asked Sam, "I seem to be dodging him quite well." As soon as he said that the Shadowfox just got knocked out. " Oh ****," said Sam now we don't stand a chance at all unless Bit can do something about it. " Aaaaaaah! I'm going to die!" shouted Bit but he managed to dodge the c-m-s Blade-Liger since he was in Jager mode. The c-m-s Blade-Liger activated its side blades. Bit and Harry charged at each other but just as they were about to collide the c-m- s Blade-Liger got hit by something. " Ha ha ha! Did you forget the Command Bison could still fire?" laughed Sam; He then disappeared into the Command Bison. After a few minutes the Command Bison was working. "Hey Bit you're by yourself at the moment I have to go somewhere." Called Sam, "No don't leave me I'll be smashed if you do!" "Quit whinging I'm just going to a Zoid accessories shop to by boosters and tonnes of guns so shut the **** up!" answered Sam.  
  
An hour later..  
  
"Hi guys I'm back did you miss me?!" Cried Sam, "hi Harry, prepare to be annihilated! Mwahahahahahaha!" growled Sam. Bit and Sam kept dodging Harry but they couldn't get a direct hit on him, suddenly Harry sprung at Sam but somehow (don't ask me) Leena's Gun Sniper got in the way. "Aaaaaaaaaah!" cried Harry as the c-m-s Blade-Liger tripped over the Gun Sniper and smashed onto the ground also losing its shield. "Noooooo my Gun Sniper!" cried Leena as her Zoid was totally out of condition. The c-m-s Blade-Liger was smashed up as the Command Bison and the Liger 0 fired at it. The Liger 0 and the Command Bison went on until they were confronted by.. The Berserk Fury! "Hey I know this guy from somewhere he's heaps tough!" exclaimed Bit. " I've heard of him too Bit but I know you can handle him, no wait don't I don't like the look of that gun on its head it could be dangerous," with that Sam blew up the paralysing ray, "okay now take care of him while I go to get Liger." "Nooooooooooooooo you just had to dessert me!" shouted Bit, "Oh shut up!" Bit didn't feel too confident now but he still kept on going. He was totally losing but a mysterious Zoid appearing from out of nowhere and blasted down the Berserk Fury.  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
"What have I got myself into?" thought Sam as him and the Command Bison stood in front of the Back Draft group H.Q. "Oh well for Liger's sake," the Command Bison barged in.  
  
Somewhere else..  
  
"Who are you?" asked Bit to the mysterious Zoid and his pilot he could tell it was a Blade-Liger (The Zoid that is) but something was different about this one. "My name is totally irrelevant but if you say so my name is Blake I'm an outlaw and this is my Zoid Dark Blade-Liger." Replied the pilot, "An outlaw? I've heard rumours about your kind, is it true that the Zoid council hates you and that you're nomadic? (Increase your vocabulary by looking up nomadic in the Dictionary)" asked Bit, "yes and yes but I'm not here to tell you that, your friend Sam is in trouble and we have to save him."  
  
To be continued..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shadow Scythe: sorry about leaving you guys wondering what's going to happen next, I just thought it would be funny if I did do what I just did anyway. Is this chapter long enough now?! Don't forget I'm still sending anyone pictures of the Liger Snike (note it is not too detailed) so if you want a picture just review and I'll email it (please also tell me your email address to save time of me having to find out the hard way) my email address is Clockmon307@hotmail.com in case you mistake it for junk mail as it has nothing in relation to "Shadow Scythe". Well that's it for now adieus amigos! 


End file.
